Samuel L. Jackson
Samuel L. Jackson is respectfully labeled as one of the hardest working actors in Hollywood, an undisputed star as demonstrated by the fact that his films have grossed more money at the box office than any other actor in the history of film making. Biography Jackson made an indelible mark on American cinema with his portrayal of Jules, the philosophizing hit man in Quentin Tarantino's "Pulp Fiction." In addition to unanimous critical acclaim for his performance, he received Academy Award and Golden Globe nominations as Best Supporting Actor, as well as a Best Supporting Actor Award from the British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Among his many award-winning performances, Jackson made movie history with his portrayal of a crack addict in Spike Lee's "Jungle Fever" when he was awarded the first and only Best Supporting Performance Award ever given by the judges at the Cannes Film Festival. Jackson was most recently seen in Frank Miller's "The Spirit," and lent his voice to the character of Zog in "Astro Boy." Jackson also had starring roles in Doug Liman's sci-fi thriller "Jumper" and the quirky drama "Cleaner," directed by Renny Harlin. He was also see in the Rod Lurie-directed film "Resurrecting the Champ" and the horror film "1408," based on the Stephen King novel. his other recent films include the Craig Brewer film "Black Snake Moan," Irwin Winkler's MGM war drama "Home of the Brave," "Lakeview Terrace" and the comedy "Soul Men" with Bernie Mac. Other film credits include "Snakes on a Plane," "Coach Carter,"In My Country," "The Man," "The Incredibles," "S.W.A.T.," "Formula 51," "Changing Lanes," "Caveman's Valentine," "Red Violin," "Shaft," "Unbreakable," "Eve's Bayou," "Jackie Brown," "The Negotiator," "A Time To Kill," "Die Hard with a Vengeance," "The Long Kiss Goodnight," and "Deep Blue Sea." On the small screen, Jackson serves as executive producer on an animated series for Spike TV, "Afro Samurai," which premiered in 2007 and recently returned for a second season. he also just secured a first-look television deal with CBS to produce and develop upcoming projects. In addition, Jackson has a production deal with New Line Cinema to produce and develop projects in which he has the option of starring. He has appeared in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as Mace Windu.Official Iron Man 2 movie site Film Portrayal Samuel L. Jackson plays the role of Nick Fury in Iron Man (2008), Iron Man 2 (2010), Thor (2011), Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), The Avengers (2012) and is set to reprise his role in Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014). Most of his appearances are cameos near the end of the film (except for Iron Man 2 and The Avengers) that foreshadows the next story of the Marvel universe. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery References External Links Samuel L. Jackson on IMDB Category:Actors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Iron Man (film) Cast Category:Iron Man 2 Cast Category:The Avengers (film) Cast Category:People Category:The Real World Category:Marvel Studios Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Cast